


Life Like a Bad Romcom

by tiredTimaeus



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge (Davekat) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, almost smut almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredTimaeus/pseuds/tiredTimaeus
Summary: A night of bad movie analysis, sloppy makeouts, and inopportune interruptions.





	Life Like a Bad Romcom

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge Day - 2. Kiss (naked)

It had rained while you had been in the movie theater and the smell of wet pavement and grass mingles in the air as you and Karkat clumsily make your way back home. The suns already set, and there's a cold nip in the air, but generally dicking about is enough to keep your mind off the cold.

“Okay, okay how bout this one,” you say, trying to hold a straight face as you strike a pose like an over dramatic actor. “My love you must believe me. I do love you more than the manatees. For me it's very much love first, beautiful endangered aquatic mammals second.” You hold yourself together just long enough to finish the quote from the movie before bursting into obnoxious laughter.

Karkat elbows you playfully and you stumble over the edge of the sidewalk. You grab his shoulder to sturdy yourself and still you can't stop giggling. It wasn't even that funny, you just can't stop at this point.

“Alright fine, I get it. That movie was really shitty. You don't have to come watch them with me if you don't want to,” he says.

You move so that your arm is draped over his shoulder. “Hey listen, dude.” You fall into step with each other. “I would watch a million shitty movies if it was with you.” You consider the mushiness of the line and add “Besides I actually liked that movie.”

“Don't humor me with cheese and lies, Strider,” he says, wrapping his arm around your waist.

“No really. I am suddenly certain about this. It was a good movie.”

“Dave, that movie was barkbeast excrement and you know it.”

“I mean sure the writing was bad, and also the acting, and the fact that it looked like it was filmed on some guys ten year old cellphone that had been dropped one too many times, but…” you pause and try to think of a good argument. “So like the main characters seemed to genuinely like each other.”

“Well yes, Dave. It's a romcom, what were you expecting?”

“But that's the thing. A lot of the time in other movies they're lying to each other, or cheating on somebody else, or some other stupid fucked up shit, but this movie was just about two dumb messed up people who helped each other through crap and were happier when they were together. It's kinda like us, now that I think about it.”

“Really, Dave?” You've both stopped and he's looking up at you with a smirk that shows off his fangs.

“Yep.”

“And who are you supposed to be? The hunky naturalist who loves manatees a little too much, or the ditzy school teacher who somehow managed to stumble into an animal rescue site?” He moves closer to you.

“I like to think I'm a ditzy hunk,” you say and he kisses you. It's just a peck on the lips at first, but then you return it and before you know it you're making out. It goes on for awhile and Karkat's hands keep moving about like he can't decide which part of you he wants to grope most, but as you start to resign yourself to the idea of doing it on the side of the street in the dead of night he steps back from you.

“Let's get home, now,” he says super serious.

You say “Yes, sir,” and add shitty movie analysis to the list of things that inexplicably turn Karkat Vantas on.

 

As soon as the door closes behind you Karkat is pushing you against the wall. He moves his hand behind your neck and pulls you down to his level.

“Well, shit. You're eager,” you say.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, Strider.”

Now you can't deny such a polite request, so you oblige him.

As usual Karkat gets more than a little carried away. When he finally lets you break away you both need to gasp for air. Before your head can stop spinning he's kissing you again. Now he's kissing your neck and nipping your ear, moving his his hands down your hips and grabbing your legs and-

“Whoa, dude! What are you doing?” you ask as he begins to lift you off the floor.

“I'm picking you up, Dave. Because I am strong and I can,” he says as he grapples to keep you up.

“Ah, I'm not sure, Kar- EEP!” It's not an altogether cool sound that you make when he grabs your ass to sturdy his hold on you, but you don't have much time to get embarrassed because apparently it's time to kiss again.

You wrap your legs around him and curl yourself down into the kiss. Fuck. His tongue moves through your mouth with a kind of sloppy passion that would make you laugh, if you weren’t busy returning the favor.

when he's done he lifts you off the wall and tries to walk into to living room. It's awkward and he stumbles across the floor. You note that he's moving in the direction of the couch. He loses his hold on you once, nearly dropping you. Your life flashes before your eyes, but he saves you in the nick of time from the certain death of falling two and a half feet to the floor.

“Whoa! Really just put me down, man.” You laugh as he waddles two more steps.

“No. I'm doing this on principle now. Hold on.”

All you can do is laugh again and hold on for dear life as he hikes you up and charges across the room.

You fall over onto the couch, and now even Karkat can't keep from laughing. He kisses you between giggles. He sits up and takes off his shirt and throwing it away he leans over you, moving his hand under your shirt, grasping and lightly scratching at your skin. The prick of his nail on your nipple provokes another yelp from you.

He pulls his hand away, and still trying not to laugh he says, “Take off your clothes.”

You gulp and stammer  but when he starts taking off his pants  your hesitation vanishes. Your clothes come off in a blur  and before you even know whats going on your kissing him again. He's laying on top of you, your bodies pressed together as you grind against each other.  His mouth is warm and  the kiss is all tongue and spit which you guess is kinda gross but hell if you care.

He bites your bottom lip and you gasp for air.

“You really like doing that, don't you?” you say.

“Yeah, well,” He says, kissing your forehead. “It's hard not to when your so fucking cute and kissable.” He kisses both your cheeks and then your nose which makes you laugh until his lips touch yours again.

Lips to lips, tongue to tongue, skin on skin, and hand in hand. You feel like you're melting. God damn! Sparks at every inch of contact are enough to drive you insane. You want more of everything about him.

He rolls his body over yours and you have to break your kiss to moan.

“Oh, god. Karkat, I-”

“Hey are you guys back? Do you know if there's cereal left? Cause I could have sworn there was some last night.”

Oh shit! Jade!

Her voice came from the kitchen and Karkat darts his head up to look over the back of the couch at the doorway. He looks back at you and you share a panicked “We're fucked,” moment and without missing a beat you both scramble for your clothes.

“Did you hear me?” Her voice is getting closer.

“Don't come in here.” Karkat squeaks out.

“Why? What-” Just as you pull on your underwear she comes into the doorway. There's a flash of realization on her face and despair on Karkat's.

“Darn it guys, not again!” she says while you and Karkat grab the rest of your clothes and take off toward your room. “I sit on that couch!” she yells after you, and you're laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being a normal pedestrian just walking along at night when you look up and spot your local gods making out on the side of the street.  
> Well anyway this is part two of this, and I swear eventually there will be actual porn in this nsfw challenge. There will be dicks. Eventually.


End file.
